


A Pantheon Divided

by TheMuffinMan6969



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Anal Sex, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dark Percy, F/M, Hunters of Artemis, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Hurt Percy, Nazi Germany, Nazis, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Racism, Protective Percy, Racism, Racist Language, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuffinMan6969/pseuds/TheMuffinMan6969
Summary: Thousands of years ago the council split during the Trojan War, the first time something like that ever happened.Then it happened again during the Roman Civil War between Antony and Octavian,Then again during the Seven Years War.Then the Napoleonic Wars.Then the American Civil War.Then the First World War.And now in 1939 Olympus is at war again.Only this time it's personal.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

A Pantheon Divided

Let me strongly disclaim that this is not some sort of political statement, nor am I in any way defending the Nazis or racists or whatever. This is purely a hypothetical for the Riordanverse, with Percy thrown in because Pertemis. 

A Pantheon Divided

Part 1 - The Definition of Misguided

Blindness. Misunderstanding. Scapegoats. Failure. Words like these rang through the mind of Perseus, god of Heroes, Loyalty, Swordsmanship, Demigods, Battles, etc. Perseus, the most misguided god, the most misunderstood, the most misunderstanding. Many claimed it wasn’t his faulted, peer pressure and loyalty and two millennia of misinformation swayed him to the wrong side. He was the Robert E. Lee of Olympus. It’s greatest god yet one of its most infamous.

So what was the story behind Perseus? What makes him such a controversial figure among Olympus? In the modern society, newcomers to Camp Half-Blood no longer revere their king, they boo and jeer at him once they learn of his past. Some of his own daughters have never forgiven him for his past decisions. 

The Romans used to rule the world. Not literally of course, but everything that mattered was under Roman influence. The Americas were stagnant, everything below the Sahara did not influence the rest of the world, even Asia was quiet. But Europe, Europe was never quiet, and Europe was Roman!

They didn’t even rule all of Europe, but today Europe is definitely Roman. The Russians, who live in a land not even on Roman maps, once claimed to be it’s successor. The Francs, the Britons, the Germanics, who were once worthless Barbarians to the Romans, have evolved from Rome’s ashes. They base themselves off of Rome, they speak branched-off versions of Latin, their kings worshipped Rome for fifteen-hundred years.

But then something happened, something that would change the course of history. The Romans could have ruled the world. They could have expanded to even Russia, the entire Sahara, through the silk road to Asia further than Alexander the Great. The British colonised India for the Spice Trade, Rome could have done it too, and China. The Americas could have been discovered by Romans, they could have been the ones to land there and start settlements. But that did not happen. Rome was on a constant slope upwards. Not even forty years after the death of Caesar, he was born. A baby who would change the world. The son of Cosmos, Jehovah, all of the gods combined, just God. He was the son of God.

After that it was all downhill. Sure, Rome would make campaigns and it would expand and contract for many more centuries, but the year of 0 B.C. would be the last of Rome’s true godly greatness. Centuries later, the last pagan emperor, Julian the Apostate, would gloriously die in the Battle of Samarra, fighting for his gods. The last true Emperor of Rome.

And who were the gods to blame for all this? Would mighty Jove declare humanity too far gone and wipe them out once more? Believe it or not, he tried. He called a meeting after Julian’s death. The Fates had declared it. The last pagan emperor, the last true emperor, was dead. Rome had fallen, and in its place Christians strung its body up and pretended it still breathed for public image. The name Rome held great weight in Europe, why make a new Empire when you had just what you needed lying dead on the floor?

Jove suggested they do it. The gods would show revenge to the heretics by striking them down. The plagues of Diana and Apollo, the floodwaters of Neptune, the mortal dead rising once more in Pluto’s name, the forges of Vulcan collapsing in a fiery apocalypse. This was to be Earth’s fate. We would not be here today if the gods went through with it. Our monotheistic bloodlines would have been extinguished and our DNA formulas would not have been able to once again be formed.

But one of the council, he who showed compassion for humanity, raised his hand to halt the enraged and betrayed gods. Bacchus told them it shouldn't be the Christians they prosecuted. Wiping out all of humanity would enrage other pantheons that had sprouted up. Why would they exterminate the race they had come so far with when there was an easier target. A group small enough to get the other humans to overwhelm yet large enough to satiate their bloodlust. He meant, of course, the Jews.

Bacchus spoke for an hour of the things they had done. How weak they were, how evil they were, his words told stories to prove they were a detriment to society and the gods heard. The gods listened. The gods acted.

It was the gods who elevated anti-semitism. They whispered into the ears of kings, the ears of the church, the ears of the emperor. Jews had always been prosecuted alongside Christians by the Romans, but now the Christians would make sure the Jews knew their place in society.

And so history went on. The world evolved. The Romans fell, the West arose. The Americas were discovered and the natives were slaughtered. Wars were won and wars were lost. But the 20th century is where it got interesting.

Anti-semitism had always been around, but it skyrocketed across Europe during the 19th century. Authors and intellects were scapegoating the Jews for anything that went wrong. They wrote of them in books, they denounced them in the churches, they targeted them systematically. Nowhere was this more true than Central and Eastern Europe. Long story short, 1933 Germany was not a good time to be Jewish, but boy it was going to get a whole lot worse.

The gods tended to stay out of mortal wars unless it was for something major. Half of them supported Napoleon during his conquest of Western Europe, praising him as the third coming of Alexander or the best chance they had of an Empire like that of Rome. Half supported the Confederates in the Civil War, preaching their right to secede while slavery was never an issue on their table. Half joined the Central Powers in WW1, looking upon Austria-Hungary and Germany as victims of the Serbians and the Russians.

But it was the second world war that would prove their most trying time since the Trojan War 3000 years previous.


	2. The Council Splits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 1939 - War is declared, sides are taken

Part 2 - The Council Splits

The issue was clear on the table, everyone knew what the meeting was about. It was even more so clear by the fact that this was not a normal council meeting with the 14 Olympians. In fact, when Hades was one of the first to arrive, the Olympians knew what the matter was.

More and more gods and titans flashed into the council room one-by-one, quickly clearing off to the sides and chatting amongst themselves about why everyone had been called. Not that there was much speculating about why they were here, only what would be said.

Percy and Artemis, king and queen of the demigods, were some of the last to arrive along with their children, as the couple had been occupied with getting their youngest daughter ready while their other children were just tardy with following the orders of the council. They were loyal to their parents only.

Chatter was loud in the throne room. All the minor gods were discussing current events while the council was talking amongst themselves, Percy on the end was speaking to his eldest daughters about dinner and the hunters sat in boredom on the steps of their lady’s throne. They were the only demigods allowed, since their rank to Olympus was higher than that of the common nature spirits and demigods.

Suddenly Zeus’ thunder roared and everyone’s head turned to the front. “I’m sure we all know why we are here today. Even though I have not told you, it’s unlikely you know nothing of the current events among the mortals. Today the Germans, who as we all know have been up to no good alongside the damned Italians, have invaded Poland. As a result of this, the good British people, alongside their allies in France, have gone to war with the Germans. Now, we have called you all here to discuss a verdict on these events.”

Athena spoke next. “We all remember well the Great War between the Central Powers and the Entente, and how many mortals perished in the fighting. We also remember how the council and the Greek world was divided by the war, leading it to last five years when it just as easily could have last one with divine intervention. However, divine intervention clashing could once again extend this war if we do not reach an agreement here today, and with the rapid advancements of mortal technologies I’m afraid another Great War could leave the entirety of Europe in ashes if we are not careful.” She advised, her logic sound to much of the room.

“So whose side do we take?” Hermes asked, not knowing much about mortal politics so he didn’t know who the good guys were. Zeus looked over the council. “Any suggestions?” He asked, although he himself already knew his answer.

“Well there’s only one option. The Germans. I mean, all they need is to storm through Poland and France and Britain will quickly surrender. They’ve spent the last ten years building their military to a level I don’t think even the British could handle." Hecate said from the sidelines.

"Guys, it's not about who would win. We can easily change that, we're the only gods in this war! It's about who's the right side to go with, and this time it's Germany shooting first so we should side the British and French!" Apollo reasoned, vocalizing his opinion.

Nemesis rolled her eyes next to Hades. "Were the Central Powers not the victims of the last war? I mean, it all started because Serbia shot first, and then it ended with an unfair treaty being forced upon Germany. I think this is justified considering what the Germans have been through, the Entente ruined them!" She reminded the gods.

Hades nodded, and, always a stout supporter of Germany since the Holy Roman Empire was first formed, agreed with Nemesis out loud. "That's right, and let's not forget who the villains have been for the past three centuries. How many Indians died because of British rule? Africans? Everywhere the British go they manage to burn it all down then profit by selling the ashes. Poseidon, your powers alone could destroy the British Fleet and end the war in a year." He looked to his brother.

Poseidon laughed. "Why would I do that to the armada I have been championing for three hundred years? I stand firm in my loyalty to Britain and it is my belief that its naval supremacy alone will win the war. If the Germans try to invade England they'll be blown out of the channel!" He declared, much to the agreement of some hardline British supporters.

Hephaestus was pretty triggered by Nemesis and Hades. "I'm sorry, but how are the Germans the heroes in this situation. They've been abusing and targeting the minorities in their country for years! Jews and Gypsies are forced to live in ghettos and get arrested just for being Jewish!" He cried, defending the much-hated minority.

Half the council, including some on the Allied side, glared at him. "Are you defending those cockroaches?" She hissed, making many more gods sneer. Hephaestus nodded bravely, crossing his arms. "Yes. They did nothing to us. They do not deserve to be treated as such." He huffed.

Suddenly Artemis slammed her fist down onto the armrest of her throne. "Those rats did everything to us! They ruined everything! If it wasn't for them, Rome would still stand. If it wasn't for them, we would still be worshipped by all of Europe! If it wasn't for them, Byzantium would have been safe from those filthy Persians! They hold Germany back from taking its place as Rome's true successor, they hide away their money from people who really deserve. Devout, loyal Europeans who work hard all day only to be screwed over by the Hebrews." She ranted in her Nordic accent she had picked up from spending so much time in Germania and the Nordic lands now that the Norse were kept from Midgard.

Hephaestus glared back at her. "They did nothing of the sort, you idiot. Your blind hatred has turned you evil, step-sister. I shudder to think that your children had such a witch for a mother." He spat, and one of Artemis' sons had to be held back from assaulting an Olympian.

Fuming, Artemis raised a gloved finger at him. "Shut your damn mouth, you cripple! Before I throw you in with Prometheus and have my girls bring you your children's heads!" She hissed, and Hephaestus stood up. "Don't you dare!" He boomed.

Percy, seeing his wife was about to get in a fight with a guy three times the size of her, stood up. "Hephaestus, sit down! You too, Artemis. Let's continue this meeting as civil as can be." He calmed the two gods, who, after glaring at each other a bit more, sat back down.

After that public display, Zeus looked to his fellow gods. "So it is settled. We shall put all our divine power into assisting the French and the British in order to end this war as fast as possible." He was about to slam his bolt on the floor when half the throne room booed his decision.

The king sneered and his grip on the bolt tightened as shouts of 'French rats!' and 'we will not side with the British' and 'Jew lover!' rang out through the council room. "So we are divided once again." He muttered, and from beside him Hera sat glaring at him with her arms folded. "It appears so." She spat.

Fuming, he stood up and stomped on the ground in rage. “Right then, traitors! Which of you will side with the Nazis? Which of you will abandon your king and queen to fight the losing fight against the might of the British Empire and the French Republic once more! Let’s not forget twenty years ago-” The English god was interrupted by his favorite daughter, who once more slammed her fist on her throne and stood up, pointing her finger accusingly at her father.

“It is you who is the traitor, Zeus. It is you who has abandoned our home, our glorious Empire, for one formed by Gaelic Barbarians to sail to far corners of the earth and carry on their barbaric ways. It is you who has fallen into the pockets of the Christians and the Jews. Don’t forget how you let the Romans sway into the god of the Levant. You did nothing to stop the faithless Emperors, and you did nothing to guide the hero Julian. We did nothing, on your orders! I would gladly have struck down heretics with plague or even my own silver arrow if I had to, but you forbid me, and you caused the Fall of Rome, traitor king!” She gave a legendary outburst, blaming the king for everything that had gone wrong in the past thousand years.

Athena reached over and grabbed her sister's arm, stopping her from committing an assassination or something. "Sister, be seated." Artemis obliged and Athena sighed. "Well it appears we will not agree here. I think we should pick sides and temporarily disband the council. I'm afraid Olympus is once again going to war." She muttered, casting a dark tone over the room.

Zeus, ever the attention hog, stood. "I will stand with Britain. For the glory of the empire, Rome's true successor. Rule Britannia!" He cheered, sitting back down. This would be how every god made their decision: standing, announcing their allegiance and their reasoning and then sitting down.

Hera was next and surprised Zeus. "As queen, I will lead the Nazi cause as I lead the Kaiser's. We will avenge Versailles." She declared.

Poseidon's decision made Percy frown but it wasn't like he hadn't expected it. "The might of the British Fleet will deter the Germans from even attempting to win the war. They can take France but they'll never take Britannia, much less get their dinghys off the shores of Normandy!" He laughed.

Demeter stood and solemnly spoke. "If the Germans have a chance at bringing peace to the lands destroyed by the Soviets, then they will have my support."

Ares grinned and stood. "You know me, I always side with the winners, and after that first fuckup, I don't know how the Germans even plan to get through Belgium. I doubt they could take as much land as the first war. Although, even though I know France is gonna annihilate them, it'd be nice to have a challenge." He grinned, cracking his knuckles.

Athena was next. "As the patron goddess of Britain, its Empire and all such an Empire's subjects, it is my duty to safeguard all who stand under the Union Jack, as I did those who stood on the Akropolis all those years ago. Rule Britannia!" She cried, raising her spear towards the sky which earned an approving nod from her father.

Apollo was conflicted. He knew what he wanted to go with but he also knew what his sister wanted to go with and his decision would crush himself either way. "I'm sorry sis but… I don't think the Germans will win. I hope you'll forgive me but I gotta back up the French here." He apologized. Artemis, infamously, was not a forgiving person.

Artemis, still trying her best not to burst into flames, stood. "I proudly lend my bow, my hunt and my support to the Nazi's cause. I am confident they will smash through the Maginot and leave London in rubble. I am confident that they will finally bring peace back to our land through the persecution of those who do not support us. And I am confident that Adolf Hitler will be the first Emperor of the Fourth Rome, Fuhrer of the Fourth Reich, and the father of the Pax Germania!" You had to give her credit, the Nordic goddess was passionate.

Hephaestus didn't even stand, just shaking his head silently. "I can not even bear to consider siding with such vile humans as the ones you call heroes, Artemis." He said simply, leaving it at that.

Aphrodite pouted and looked at Artemis. "Sorry, Arty. You know I've always had a soft spot for the French. They truly are le meilleurs de l'humanité." She smiled wistfully.

Hermes shrugged. "I dunno, y'all are sleepin' on Nazi Germany right now. I'm gonna see where they head." He said, pledging his allegiance to the Swastika.

For Dionysus it was easy. "You all have forgotten my warning of the Hebrew kind. Remember, I crossed the Indus, I stormed through the 'Holy Land', I knew what evil creatures these bats were from the beginning." He spat.

Hades sighed. "Well I do agree with many of the things the Germans preach…. Alright, I'm in. It'd be a nice little wager against my overconfident little brothers anyway." He said nonchalantly, talking of World War Two like it was a game of kickball on the playground.

Finally it was Percy's turn to decide, and his loyalty got the better of him. "If my queen and my children and the hunt have all raised the Swastika in their fight, then I too will raise the flag of the Third Reich over the camp I call my home." He said determinedly, shocking most of the people there.

Hestia was obviously neutral.

Zeus furrowed his eyebrows. "Then it is settled. As of now on the 1st September 1939, Olympus is once again at war." He slammed his bolt on the floor and slowly all the gods left.


End file.
